User talk:Keith123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tangia - A D&D World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Torland2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bobcat grad (Talk) 23:22, March 27, 2010 Thank you for welcoming me I'm seem to have problems using the pages. It would most likely be user error, but still frustrating. I do like the concept of a player created world.Keith123 23:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your input I really like some of the stuff you're coming up with. Especially around Torland. Are you getting a hang of the wiki page creation? It took me a few days to figure out the little intricacies of the wiki, but eventually, you find out what works and what doesn't. I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas about how to get the word out on this effort we're undertaking. I made a post mentioning this at enworld and the WOTC site (which I'm assuming is how you found it) and submitted the blog and wiki to google (which worked - we come up fourth on searching for "help build a D&D world" and "help building a D&D world"). Are there any other forums you visit that might be a good place to make a mention of this? I think it's an idea that a lot of people would enjoy working on, but right now, we need to figure out a way to get the word out. Bobcat grad 14:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the encouragement, sometimes I think that my comments are taken as negetive as opposed to constructive or encouraging. I'm still trying to figure out if the best place to develop the ideas is in the wikipages or the forums. As far as using the wiki, I'm guessing that the more it is done, the better they will look, especially when someone who knows what they are doing corrects them. Getting more people to the site. Not sure on this one. I linked through EnWorld, over the last couple months a few people mentioned world building and a wiki came up and some structure around it, but you are the only one to go the extra step. I would think that some more people looked at the sites and maybe thought that if not that many others are on board yet, then it might fall apart. Some people may think that some of the stuff that is shelled out looks too diferent from what they want of play and think that they cannot change the future. I know for me when I loked at some of the other countries, I thought that is something I either never played in or have wishes to play in, like a oriental adventures setting. Some reason I always played in a european setting. I'm fine with having that in the world, but I do not think I would realy contribute to it. I would like to have more people on the site, but I would give it a few weeks and see what is developed and how many people come along. There must be someone who likes playing in a Asian setting, or a Jungle/ native american setting, or a African setting, just waiting to find the site. One of my thoughts is that some things might be not realy needed at the moment, or things that might be better with several people commenting on. I was thinking of taking some of my things from my home campaign and placing them a country where that small corner could have a bit more flavor. I'm hoping that others will see some of my stuff and add more minor touches to that . This may lead them to add another kingdom or neighboring town. I think working outward from different small regions may have good things come out of it. Keith123 23:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The idea I started with for a world like this was to include a little bit of everything - keeping options open for anyone who likes a certain feeling or setting. But I also understand the traditional genres are what attracts a bunch of people. I took this into account when thinking about the basic backgrounds with the countries and tried to put the bulk of the land mass targeting that world-type. As I see it, we have a breakdown that favors the traditional D&D world setting. Traditional Medeival setting (for the most part): The Oaken Duchies Feylaryn Five Burroughs Torland Commonwealth of Cartu Sudash Russian/Germanic setting Honorable and Heavenly Kingdom of the Chosen Asian setting The Tang Dynasty Egyptian and Indian setting Yut Primal Nature setting The Primal Provinces Ancient Rome/Greece setting L'antico Impero Hawaiian setting Kinekomu Unikeki Pirate setting Pirate Lords Evil/Wild/Scary setting The Shade Kingdom Wildlands Barbarian Confederation And as an FYI, I've yet to take any of your comments or suggestions in a bad light. On the contrary, I think you've made good points. Hey - check out the writeups on The Oaken Duchies and Yut histories and let me know what you think. I'm glad I have not offended you. I never know how people take things and only knowing someone through this site or with limited exposere means that I try a bit harder to contain things like jokes and political views, at least until later.